El gaucho y el huaso
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: ArgentinaxChile. Manuel es domador de caballos, a Martín le gusta observarlo.


El viento golpeaba la hierba, moviéndola para un lado; el galope del caballo la volteaba hacia el otro. Las corrientes de aire fresco también jugaban con el cabello color castaño, como si fueran el césped.

Un par de ojos verdes seguían cada uno de esos idas y vueltas, esos saltos sin gracia del caballo indomable luchando contra el domador, a quien zamarreaban de un lado a otro, como la hierba, bajo los incansables rayos de sol.

El rubio, el que se quedaba fuera de todo combate, yacía recostado tranquilamente debajo de un árbol y se limitaba a observar la escena rutinaria bajo la sombra de la mata de hojas revueltas del color de sus ojos y las manzanas relucientes de un tono más claro brillando bajo la luz del día.

Martín levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo despejado, rascándose un poco la cabeza con aire distraído, mas no se encontraba aburrido. Nunca lo estaba cuando se trataba de admirar una buena tarde de equitación salvaje; la rebeldía del caballo azabache lo volvía casi tan loco como quien intentaba sumirlo a la obediencia y a su control.

La lengua del argentino corrió el fino tallo del pedacito de trigo que sostenía en su boca para dar paso a la bombilla del mate. El agua se estaba enfriando y sin embargo, el ambiente seguía igual de tórrido. Aquella era la única razón por la que la cual el ocaso se volvía fastidioso. Además, quien le brindaba el espectáculo estaba tardando más que de costumbre.

El castaño fue lanzado al suelo por cuarta vez y cayó con un ruido seco. Martín pensó que esa había sido, probablemente, la caída más dolorosa, deduciendo aquello por la forma en que se quedó sin aire al chocar contra piso y su mueca de dolor. No se inmutó.

El chileno se levantó, tosiendo polvo y tierra, realmente agotado. Se acercó al rubio que siempre clavaba sus ojos en él, como si fuera algún tipo de diversión en aquel lugar llano y sin ningún entretenimiento.

― Hey, ¿Por qué siempre me estai mirando voh, ah? ―preguntó con lento caminar, decidido a conquistar al caballo más tarde.

― Porque es gracioso. Y nunca se rinde ― le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, bebiendo un poco más de mate.

― Ya… ―respondió con sarcasmo ― Oye y ¿Tenis algo pa' tomar, huaso?

― Primero que nada, soy gaucho. Y segundo, solo mate.

― Si eri gaucho, ¿Qué haci por los campos de Chile?

El mayor se encogió de hombros, alzando el brazo, confundiendo al chico que aun respiraba agitado por la lucha entre él y la bestia. Martín solo alcanzó una manzana verde, lanzándosela al menor.

― ¿Viene' por las manzanas acaso?

Ese comentario hizo reír al argento.

― No, ¿Uste' me cree solo un interesao? Pues se equivoca. Ni siquiera me gustan las manzanas verdes, no son dulces. Vengo a dormir y a verlo domar potros. Es interesante. ―Admitió, cebando.

El menor se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que no le importaba. No obstante, no estaba seguro si debería sentirse ofendido por la pereza y desinterés en ayudarlo, por mantenerse al margen, o sentirse alagado por ser la estrella de la tarde.

― Entonces... ¿Ya se ha rendido, tan rápido? ―se burló el argentino.

― Ándate a la mierda ―masculló el chileno, girando en sí mismo para encontrarse de vuelta con la bestia de negros cabellos, comiendo pasto un poco alejado de ellos.

No obstante, en cuanto intentó acercarse de nuevo, el caballo se le escapó y no tenía fuerzas para ir tras él. Fastidiado, le dio un mordisco a la manzana de mala gana, volviendo con el gaucho argentino.

― Qué lástima. Era un lindo animal ―comentó con su constante tranquilidad.

― Deja de burlarte po ―le habló, mordaz.

― Qué lo parió, usté los doma a ellos, y quién lo doma a usté ―canturreó.

El chico no dijo nada. Estaba sucio, con tierra desde la cabeza a los pies. Las ropas roñosas y el cuerpo lleno de moretones de días anteriores. Y todavía se alzaba orgullosamente de pie. El gaucho admiraba eso.

― ¿Esa agua que usa pal mate está muy caliente? ―preguntó, evidentemente sediento, mordisqueando la manzana sin ganas.

― Sí, pero venga, siéntese un rato y descanse, hombre, no se va a morir por descansar un rato. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Tenés nombre, huaso? ―palmeó el suelo a su lado, invitando.

El castaño lo miró con desconfianza pero, al sentarse, casi se desploma a su lado.

― Está hecho mierda, mi amigo ―rió, alegre― coma manzana, coma ―lo instó.

― Manuel ―contestó tarde― me llamo Manuel.

― Un gusto, Manuel. Yo soy Martín.

Manuel asintió mientras masticaba. La tarde era buena, no hacía ni frío ni calor. Tampoco soplaba el viento ni la brisa, todo estaba en calma, como Martín. Se relajó al rato, disfrutando de un tiempo con aquel extraño agradable y flojo.


End file.
